


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [18]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 2015 VMAs, F/F, Smut, with buffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Karlie and Taylor haven't seen each other in a while.  Tree allows them to go to the VMAs only with a plethora of other friends.  It's a recipe for ending up together in a bathroom stall...





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by _thinkingboutyou and Nothing_Jinjin14 (on wattpad)

Due to their busy schedules, Karlie and Taylor have recently become quite familiar with the challenges of a long distance relationship. But tonight, they somehow managed to convince Tree to let them go to the VMAs together. There's a catch, of course, so they have to bring a plethora of friends as a buffer.

As soon as they see each other, Karlie's heart eyes are activated. If they weren't in public, she's certain that Taylor's weird crop top pants combo would be anywhere but her body right now. A nudge from Cara makes her realize that she's nearly drooling, so she looks away and tries to think of more PG things.

Taylor, however, is in a similar situation. She's trying to concentrate on press and all of the award show shenanigans, but all she wants to do is grab Karlie ands find an empty bathroom somewhere...

"You good, Tay?" Speak of the devil. Karlie places her arm around Taylor platonically. Taylor shakes her head. Karlie turns her head in concern. "What's wrong?"

Taylor tries not to smirk as she brings her lips to Karlie's ear. "I need you. Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes."

Karlie blushes slightly, but otherwise maintains an excellent poker face. Only Taylor sees the quick flick of her eyebrows as if to say, "You're on!"

She turns to the rest of her squad. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Don't die while I'm gone." They all shrug and nod, probably passing off her tinted cheeks as a side effect of the alcohol they'd drunken earlier.

Karlie waits for what she hopes is an acceptable amount of time before excusing herself to the bathroom as well. Cara gives her a questioning look, but Karlie just rolls her eyes in response.

As soon as she's out of sight of the cameras, she practically sprints to the bathroom, nearly going into the men's by mistake.

Taylor's waiting for her, sporting a sultry grin while leaning against the wall. "I heard I was needed?" Karlie says, making sure that the door is locked before walking over to her girlfriend. She makes sure to put an extra swaying in her hips.

Taylor practically attacks her lips as soon as Karlie gets close enough, while pulling her as close as is physically possible. "That dress...looks so fucking good on you," she says in between kisses.

Karlie brings her hands down to Taylor's ass and brings her lips to her neck. Taylor shivers beneath her and lets out a quiet moan.

Suddenly, Karlie lifts her up and brings her to the counter. "How much time do we have?" she asks, and nibbles on Taylor's ear as she checks her phone.

"Fif-fifteen minutes," Taylor gasps. "Oh my god please don't stop."

Karlie's hands make their way into Taylor's pants, fluttering over her underwear. She takes Taylor saying, "Karlie Elizabeth Kloss don't be a fucking tease" as consent and moves the piece of fabric away and sliding her fingers through her girlfriend's folds.

It doesn't take long for her practiced fingers to bring Taylor close to the edge. Her hands are tangled in Karlie's hair, and the kisses she is planting on her neck become more and more sloppy. "Karlie, I..."

"What, princess? Use your words," Karlie taunts, smirking.

"I'm close..."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Karlie asks, brushing her clit ever-so-slightly.

Taylor moans softly. "Please, I need you on my clit."

A few moments later, she's coming undone in Karlie's arms. It's perfect timing too, because just then they hear a knock on the door.

"Oy, I don't want to know what y'all are doing in there, but Tree is livid!" Cara calls through the door.

"Fuck," Taylor whispers, hopping off the counter and attempting to fix her hair in the mirror.

"I thought we just did, babe," Karlie replies.

They hear a groan from the other side of the door. "Goddammit I heard that! I'll give it a pass this once because Karlie's told me how sex-deprived the two of you have been," Cara yells.

"Karlie!" Taylor yelps, hitting her shoulder.

"No comment," Karlie says, raising her arms in surrender.

The two of them try to tame their sex hair as well as they can, and then join Cara on her walk back to their table. "Ooh, did you two have a good time?" Selena asks with a wink.

"We...we were just fixing our hair," Taylor supplies helplessly, trying in vain to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Fixing their hair, my ass! They definitely fucked," Cara confirms.

Taylor hides her face in her hands.

"We're not going to be able to escape teasing about this, will we," Karlie asks.

"Nope," Cara replies, popping the 'p.'


End file.
